


Release

by Pai813



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Loooooots of blood, This can be interpreted how you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:44:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pai813/pseuds/Pai813
Summary: *BLOOD AND DEATH*Rick and Morty go to a dangerous area . . . And someone doesn't make it out.





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> I am telling you now, THIS IS NOT MY WORK!!  
> My friend, who doesn't have an account on here, and can't make one, wants me to post it online. In the case that she actually does get an account, this will be taken down and moved over to her account.  
> OKAY, THAT'S ALL.

"R-Rick, please! I've just been through a lot, okay? I-I just wanna go home, okay Rick?"

"Sh-Shut it, Morty. I know how messed up this dimension is. I've seen them Morty! I've seen them eat live babies on a few holidays! These people aren't r-right in the head."

And Rick was right. Dimension D-93-TH was one of the deadliest and most awful dimensions ever known. However, this dimension had one of the greatest resources you could ever find, a combustible; a fuel capable of destroying almost anything within it's path.

Rick only needed a small dose of the stuff; 5 drops alone could destroy an entire city. He only needed enough to finish building off a weapon to sell off later. Maybe, just maybe, he could earn enough dough from the weapon and he and Morty could get an afternoon in the Blips and Chitz just like before.

"Aw, Rick, can we j-just go home? I'm-I'm really tired."

"As, jeez, Morty, that's too bad. If you're so tired, Morty, why not just go home?"

"Aw, come on, R-Rick, don't do this. I really don't feel good and-hrk!"

Rick heard a _splat_ on the ground, Morty still making noises, and a few more  _splashing_ sounds.

Rick didn't even glance at him. "Geez, that's gross, Morty. If-If-If you're-If you're done hurling your guts out, then we better find the thing that we came here for."

Rick moved to walk again, having to stop because of Morty, until he heard Morty speak.

". . . Rick?" Morty sounded confused, which isn't too weird, but there was something else in his tone that made Rick freeze in his tracks.

"R-Rick! Oh my g- Rick, it's b- it's blood!" Morty was then having another vomiting fit before Rick could even turn around.

But when he did turn, the sight made him pale.

Morty was on his knees, one arm supporting himself while the other was trying to cover his mouth. Blood flowed through his fingers and there were chunks of . . . _something_  coming out of him. Blood was on the floor, quickly pooling around the boy. Blood was on his clothes, looking more and more a murder scene. His face was scrunched up, whether from pain or something else, Rick didn't know. Sweat and tears were cascading down his face. He got whiter and whiter the longer the blood was drained.

Rick was at Morty's side in an instant.

"Oh my gosh, R-Rick, it-it-it hurts! Oh my go- Rick! H-Help, please!" Blood started to flow from Morty's nose, and he was having another one of his fits.

"M-Morty, calm down! Just try to relax and breathe." Rick was at a loss. What was he supposed to do? The situation was going downhill fast, even for him.

"Morty, did you take anything while we were here?!" This wasn't good. Rick knee this wasn't some kind of disease; it was too fast! If it was what he thought it was . . . Morty didn't have much of a chance.

"I don't- uh, maybe? Ah, jeez, it hurts, Rick!" Morty heaved again, and there was another splash of blood. It wasn't looking good at all.

"C'mon, Morty, you gotta tell me. I can't- I can't help if you don't- if you don't tell me, Morty!"

"I took some-something when we got separated. People forced me to drink it-it-it I didn't think- hng!" There were more chunks, and the blood was running thicker. All of Morty's color was fading.

"C-Come on, Morty, what-what did it look like? You gotra- you gotta tell Grampa this, Morty. Y-You can do it." Rick rubbed Morty's back, trying to soothe him from his pain.

"I-It looked like- it looked like it was creamy? And at the same time, it was like water. The-The color was b-blue and purple. It wasn't a mixed color, it had blue and purple swirls," Morty heaved again and sobbed. "Oh my gosh, Rick, it hurts so much! Please, just do something! I can't- I can't- hrk!"

Rick was dizzy; he was frozen. Rick jad hoped, just hoped, that it wasn't what he thought it was, but God just laughed at him and made his worst nightmare come true. The one thing that they had come for was the one thing that was rapidly melting Morty's insides.

"Come on, Morty, I have a plan." He didn't have a plan. "We just got to- we just got to go home. You don't have to w-worry, Grampa Rick's got you." He tried to haul Morty up, but the boy just kept curling up in a ball.

"R-Rick, I don't think I'm gonna- I'm gonna make it. I don't wanna move." Tears were in his eyes, and he tried to blink them away so he could look at Rick.

"D-Don't be stupid, Morty! We gotta fix you up, come on!" He hauled Morty to his knees, but Morty was just too weak and collapsed.

Morty laid down on his back. His eyes were getting blurry, but he tried to focus his vision on Rick. He tried to hold his hands.

Rick couldn't help it. He snapped.

"Come on, Morty, if you're g-gonna die, at least don't die in the place that s-started this whole mess!" Rick was losing it. He knew Morty was dying but he wanted to hope. Morty wasn't helping, knowing he was going to die.

"Its okay, Rick," he finally grasped Rick's hand. "Its okay . . . It doesn't even hurt anymore."

Rick lost it. "Morty, you can't do this, okay?? You can't do this to us!!" Rick sobbed as Morty was slowly slipping away. Tears hit Morty's face. "Morty oh my go- I'm so-" Rick broke down and couldn't stop.

Morty tapped Rick's hand to get his attention. Rick looked at him through teary eyes. Morty's breathing was slowing down, and he had a hard time focusing on Rick.

Morty smiled weakly. "Rick, it's okay. I forgive you . . ."

Rick held on to Morty tight, just wishing that everything was okay. Morty just held Rick's hand.

"Rick?"

". . ."

"I love you."

". . . Me too."

Morty's hand went limp.


End file.
